


Lone Wolf

by Sunja



Series: The Alliance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cato Neimoidia, On the Run, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja
Summary: Wolffe is on Cato Neimoidia as Order 66 is invoked and his world crumbles around him. Now, with his General and his closest brothers dead, he is on the run looking for Rex - the only one who might also have survived.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Wolffe & Wolfpack
Series: The Alliance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so after I wrote survivors a couple of days ago I started wondering wtf they would even do now. I still don't know the answer to that one, but at least now they have Wolffe.

Wolffe had been on Cato Neimoidia when it had happened. Rex had warned him that it might and Wolffe was glad he had heeded the warning. He had his own chip removed only a week prior with Boost, Sinker and Comet following shortly after. Wolffe had made sure they stuck together during the battle of Cato Neimoidia and that they stuck close to the General. Nobody had noticed anything different, they always stuck closely together and to General Plo. They were pack, after all. 

The battle had gone well, all things considered. Comet had taken a blast to the leg, but was stable and recovering aboard the cruiser that was stationed in orbit. Wolffe, Boost and Sinker had stuck to the ground with the General, until the Jedi had decided to fly a patrol, to make sure there weren’t any more clankers hiding anywhere. It was something he had done a thousand times and Wolffe hadn’t really been worried. Except, in the air, he, Boost and Sinker wouldn’t be there with him. He had told himself it would be fine. 

And then, five minutes after the General had taken off with his fighter escort, the message had come through. 

“The time has come. Execute Order 66.” Wolffe was in the command center with the other two and a bunch of his men. He looked at Boost and Sinker. 

“What do we do?”, whispered Sinker. 

“Follow me.”, Wolffe ordered. He put his bucket on and gripped his blaster. He turned to the room. “Everyone stay at your posts, we’ll see about the Jedi.”

He received a few monotone “Yes, Sir!”s as an answer and quickly made his way outside. As soon as they were out in the open and alone he pulled his bucket off again. 

Boost took his off as well. “That was kriffin creepy!”, he commented. 

Wolffe would have found his comment amusing, but he had other things to worry about. “Boost, warn Comet. He needs to get himself out of there as soon as he can. 

Sinker, find us a ship. I’m going to comm General Plo.”

He opened his personal comm channel to the General. “General?”, he called. 

The comm was answered. “Wolffe, what is going on?”, the Jedi asked. Wolffe could hear blaster fire in the background. 

“The Clones were forced to betray you, get out of there, Sir!”, Wolffe yelled. 

“What about you?”, asked the General. The engines were roaring. 

“I’m with Boost and Sinker. We’ll be fine, Sir, just go!”

The fighter suddenly appeared behind one of the mountains in the distance. It was hunted by the Clone fighter escort. 

“Alright,” the General answered through the comm. How he still managed to sound calm was beyond Wolffe. “I’ll meet you at…”

The comm cut off and Wolffe watched in horror as a shot hit the General’s fighter. 

“No!”, yelled Boost next to him. 

The fighter began to tumble, had probably lost the stabilizers, and after a few moments it spun and crashed into a tower on one of the bridge cities. A fiery explosion was all that remained of their Jedi. 

Wolffe forced himself to turn away and put his bucket back on. “What’s the status on Comet?”, he asked Boost. 

“He’s not answering.” Boost put away his comm and slid his helmet back on. “What now?”

“We escape.” And with that Wolffe started running to the hangar where Sinker had gone moments earlier. 

The hangar doors opened and Wolffe took in the devastating scene before him. A squad of troopers, his troopers, had surrounded the only shuttle Wolffe knew how to fly. 

They had gunned down Sinker where he stood when he entered the hangar. They were huddled around the lifeless form. 

“No!”, yelled Boost and the Clones looked up. Wolffe yanked Boost down and behind the cover of a freight crate. 

“Surrender! There is no way out!”, one of the shineys in front of them commanded. 

“Like hell there is.” Wolffe growled and gripped his blasters. Boost next to him did the same. 

Wolffe rose and started shooting. He gunned down three, Boost two of the men before they were forced to duck back down for cover. 

Wolffe looked around. There was a hovering crate only a few meters away. “I’ll flank them. Cover me.”, he ordered. Boost nodded and with a battle cry, started shooting again. 

Immediately Wolffe shot out from his cover and sprinted over before throwing himself behind the hover crate. He smirked and started pushing the crate toward the remaining five soldiers, firing at them the whole time. When he got close enough he vaulted over and attacked. 

Together with Boost he finished them off quickly. When they stood there, between the bodies of their brothers, Wolffe finally began to realize how quickly everything had changed. How bad things had become this fast. He looked over at Boost and noticed he was holding his stomach. 

“What happened?”, he asked as he helped Boost onto the shuttle and into the copilots chair. He himself slid into the pilot’s chair and fired up the engine. The only time for a getaway was now. He just hoped Comet was okay. They wouldn’t be able to pick him up. 

“Damn shiney shot me.” Boost confessed. 

“How bad?”

“Hurts like hell. I think it might be pretty bad.”

“I’ll take a look as soon as we’re in hyperspace.” Wolffe had to get them to safety first. He pulled at the controls and the shuttle lifted off. He guided it out the hangar and up into the atmosphere. Not knowing exactly where he should go, he simply put in the first few jump points toward wild space and pulled the lever. The stars blurred before them and a moment later the blue colors of hyperspace lightened the room. Wolffe turned to Boost and started to undo his chest armor. The shot had pierced him somewhere in the guts. It was both good news and bad. Good, because it wasn’t immediately fatal, but bad because they couldn’t get to a medical station in the next few hours at least and Boost was losing a lot of blood. Also a blaster wound in the guts would most certainly get infected soon and it hurt like hell. Wolffe knew from experience. 

“Kriffing hell, Boost.”, he muttered. 

“That bad, Sir?”, Boost asked, but his humor fell flat. Boost knew exactly how bad it was. The wouldn’t make it out of this one, not if they wanted to escape the republic afterwards. 

“There’s a med station only a few systems over.”, Wolffe began. “I could redirect us there and drop you off.”

Boost shook his head. “Even if they save me from this, you’ll be caught and they’ll catch me too. It’s not worth it.”

“I can’t just let you die!”, Wolffe shot back. He had seen many brothers die, but now that Boost was the only one left with him…

“You have to survive!”, Boost argued back. “Someone has to make it! You have to find others! Warn whoever you can. Find Rex!” 

And yes, that was what Wolffe had to do, but… “I can’t do it alone. I need my pack.”

Boost smiled sadly. “Find Rex. Find others. You’ll have a new pack.”

Wolffe looked away and faught a tear. Crying wouldn’t help them. He’d miss Boost. Just as he would miss Sinker and Comet and all his other brothers. But Boost was right. He knew Rex knew about the chips, Rex was the one who warned him. Maybe Rex would know about other survivors. So, finding Rex would be the mission. He knew Rex had been deployed on Mandalore, so he’d need to figure out where he could have gone from there. And if he managed to save Ahsoka. Wolffe changed the autopilot to take them along the hyperspace route to Mandalore. He wouldn’t go to Mandalore directly, that would just be suicide, but he’d see which planets around there might be worth checking out. But it’d take at least half a day to get there. More time, than Boost had. 

Boost gave him a nod at his more resolved expression. “You’ll make it, Commander. You’re the best of us.”

“Thank you, vod.”

Two hours later, Wolffe held Boost’s hand as he took his last breath and faded away. The blood had formed a stain on the floor below him and the copilot’s chair was certainly ruined. Wolffe didn’t care. He took Boost’s helmet, along with his own and placed them in a backpack that was usually used to carry ammo. When he got to the next planet, he would have to abandon the shuttle, find himself new clothes and steal a new ship. But he couldn’t bring himself to let go of the buckets. He wanted to give Boost a brother’s funeral, where the bucket was used as a headstone. The only thing unique a Clone had that was truly theirs.   
The hours until he decided to land passed slowly. Wolffe slept a little and polished his weapons, tried coming up with more of a plan. Still, the first step remained. Find new armor, find a new ship. 

Wolffe ultimately decided to land on Bandomeer. It was on the Hydian Way and would have been a jump point to venture into Mandalorian space anyway. It was a mining world and there were a lot of ruthless characters running around. Perfect for Wolffe’s purposes. 

He landed his ship outside a city, packed all his weapons, put on his bucked and started walking. People noticed him as soon as he got into the more populated areas, but since he wasn’t doing anything they didn’t try anything more than staring. Wolffe eventually just bought a cape from a stand with the few credits he had found on the ship. That helped. After taking off his bucket and covering himself with the poncho people noticed him much less. Perfect. 

Wolffe waited for night to fall and hid himself in an alley. When eventually a shady looking guy with body armor walked past his hiding spot, Wolffe quickly stunned him and dragged him behind a container. Then he started to strip the man and quickly put on the clothes. The fit was acceptable. Wolffe pulled his poncho back over, put his bucket in his backpack with Boost’s, stored all his weapons on his person and left the guy there. It wasn’t cold enough that he would freeze. He felt a little bad, leaving the man there with no clothes except discarded clone armor, but he wasn’t really in the position to be charitable and he had left the man his weapons. Even though he did take his credits. 

He would be fine, decided Wolffe and slipped the man’s helmet over his head, before strolling out the alley feeling much more safe. Now to find a ship. 

The space port was easy enough to locate. It was also easy enough to narrow his choices down to about five ships that could easily be piloted by someone with Wolffe’s skills and were small enough to be practical. The difficulties arose when Wolffe started wondering how he would steal them. He couldn’t exactly walk up and wave his hand the way he’d seen Jedi do it before. He would have to be smarter. 

Wolffe spend the night scouting and finally decided on a tactic. 

He sneaked through the shadows and hid himself inside the landing gear for one of the ships. When it made to take off, they pulled him inside the ship with the gear. Wolffe set his blaster to stun and moved quietly through the ship. He found one crewmember sleeping in a cot. He stunned him once more to be sure. He ambushed and shut off an Astromech in the common room. Then he moved into the cockpit and stunned pilot and copilot before they could do more than yell in surprise. 

Wolffe landed the ship a few kilometers out of town and dumped the unconscious crew there. The droid could navigate them back to town, it would only be a few hours walk. They’d be fine. Wolffe even left them a blaster to defend themself against wildlife. 

Then he made himself comfortable and took off again, back on his mission and on his way into Mandalorian space. 

\---

It’s two and a half weeks later now. Wolffe has been watching the holo news. Apparently the Jedi have been declared traitors and now the Chancellor is the Emperor. Wolffe is glad he got out when he did. He remembers how it happened, the Jedi hadn’t betrayed anyone. It had been the clones on the Chanc… on the Emperor’s orders who had gunned down the Jedi in cold blood. Shot them in the back in some cases that Wolffe had heard rumors about. 

Unfortunately, he hasn’t had luck finding Rex yet. He has been on a bunch of planets in Mandalorian space and had to widen his search. Nowhere has anyone seen Rex.   
Wolffe is getting restless and apparently he also got inattentive.

He’s on his ninth planet when suddenly someone grabs him and drags him through an open door into a dark room. The door shuts behind him and before Wolffe can even try and make light or fight back his own blaster is jammed under his chin. Wolffe goes still. 

“You’ve been asking questions about a clone”, a smooth voice states. Wolffe can hear the threat behind it. It’s definitely not Rex, or any other brother that’s asking. But if the man is worried about a clone, maybe he’ll help Wolffe. If he can get him to not shoot him first. 

“Can I take off my helmet?”, asks Wolffe. 

“Why?”, asks the man, but nudges the bottom of his helmet with the barrel of the blaster, so Wolffe figures he’s allowed. He slowly reaches up and takes off his helmet. He still can’t see anything, but there is a glowing pair of eyes in front of him, so he figures whoever this is probably can. 

“You’re a clone”, the man states. 

“I’m Wolffe”, he introduces himself. “I’m looking for…”

But the man cuts him off. “You’re coming with me.”

Suddenly Wolffe isn’t so sure exposing himself was a good idea. What if this is a bounty hunter who is hunting defectors? 

“I don’t think so”, Wolffe answers cautiously. There is still a gun pointed at him after all. 

“Well, you’re not really in a position to argue, don’t you think?”, the man with the glowing eyes asks with a hint of humor. Wolffe glares, but doesn’t say anything. The man is right, after all. 

Then suddenly he hears the telltale click of his blaster being switched to stun and with a blue light he is stunned unconscious. 

When Wolffe comes to, he’s sitting in the copilot chair of a small ship. The blue lights of hyperspace are flashing before him. Kriff, did he really let himself be kidnapped?  
But then why isn’t he tied up and why does he still have all his weapons? Even his backpack with the helmets is sitting at his feet. He looks over and in the pilot chair he finds his captor. 

Wolffe shoots bolt upright when he recognizes him. The glowing eyes, red skin with tattoos… It’s Maul, the Sith Rex and the 501st were hunting on Mandalore. This is bad. 

“Ah, you’re awake.”, Maul notices. 

“Where are you taking me?”, Wolffe asks with a growl in his voice that made shinies quiver. One of his hands is on his blaster. 

“Dathomir.”, the Sith answers easily. He doesn’t look the same way he did in the last briefing that Wolffe read, now that he’s looking closer. Maul is wearing a knee length coat that is partially hiding his mechanic legs, over it some shoulder and body armor. There’s also a hood attached to the coat, but he isn’t wearing it right now. 

“Why?”, asks Wolffe. 

Maul glances over at him. “There’s someone there you’ll want to meet.”

Wolffe narrows his eyes and his hand tightens around his blaster. If this fucker has done anything to Rex, his vod’ika, he’s going to kill him or die trying. 

Maul stares back just as threateningly. “I didn’t tie you up and take your weapons because I thought you’d feel safer. But if you’re going to try and shoot me I won’t hesitate to correct that.”

So, because Wolffe isn’t stupid and knows how to pick his battles, he takes his hand off the blaster and sits back, staring out into space. 

“Smart choice.”

Wolffe doesn’t dignify that with an answer. 

It only takes another hour before they enter the Dathomirian atmosphere. The light is dim here, everything tinged in red. They fly towards a mountain with structures carved into it and built around it and Maul lands the ship on a small landing platform. 

“We’re here.”, he announces, powers down the ship and gets up. Wolffe grabs his backpack, puts on his helmet and follows. 

They walk down the platform and through a dark corridor. At the end, there is light, flickering light like from a fire. 

Maul enters the room and Wolffe comes to stand beside him. At the fire, there sits Ahsoka, little Soka, though not so little anymore and Rex. Wolffe forgets to breathe for a moment as relief floods through him. 

“Maul, you’re back!”, notices Ahsoka as they get to their feet. 

“Who’s that?”, asks Rex suspiciously. 

Wolffe drops his backpack, pulls off his helmet and lets it fall on the floor. Rex’s eyes widen. “Wolffe?”

“Good to see you, Rex’ika.” Wolffe walks forward and Rex meets him, falling into a crushing hug. 

“How did you find us?”, Rex asks without letting go. 

“I knew you were on Mandalore, so I came and started asking around. And then Maul ambushed me because I was asking about a clone and kidnapped me to take me here.”

Rex reluctantly pulls back. “Seriously.”

“Yeah.”

Rex looks over at the Zabrak who is still standing by the entrance. “Thanks.”

Maul just slightly bows his head. 

Ahsoka comes up next and also pulls him into a hug. “I’m glad you made it, Wolffe.”

Wolffe hugs her back. “Me too.” When she pulls back he stops her at arm’s length. “I’m sorry about what happened on Coruscant.” He hasn’t had the chance to say it before. 

“It’s alright, Wolffe. But thanks.” She smiles at him, but then her expression turns sad and she looks away. “What… What about Master Plo?”

Wolffe sighs. “He was flying a patrol when it happened. I watched his fighter get shot down. There was nothing I could do. Boost and Sinker died when we tried to get off planet. I still don’t know if Comet made it, he was aboard the cruiser at the time.”

Ahsoka nods and Wolffe can tell she’s fighting tears. 

Wolffe turns back to Rex. “Have you heard from anyone else?”

“No.”, Rex answers sadly. 

They stand there in silence for a while. 

“A touching reunion, as I expected.”, Maul interrupts, only half sarcastically. “Now, I still have supplies aboard the ship, if anyone would care to help unload…?”

Rex gives an amused huff and shake of his head, but starts walking toward the ship anyways. After a moment, Wolffe follows. 

It’s not much, but at least now he’s got Rex, his vod’ika. Everything else will figure itself out.


End file.
